There is a known head-up display (HUD), which is installed in a dashboard of a vehicle, for example, and is configured to notify a user or a driver of vehicle information such as a vehicle speed so as to be displayed as superimposed on a front landscape. Patent Literature 1 discloses a HUD device, which comprises a display unit (a light source 8) for generating information to be displayed, a combiner (a plate 1) for reflecting a display light emitted from the display unit toward a user, an electric motor (an element with a motor 13) for raising or storing the combiner, a lead screw connected to the electric motor, a slider that slides in a longitudinal direction along with rotation of the lead screw, and a holder that is connected to the slider and holds the combiner, wherein the combiner can be stored in a housing by power of the electric motor.